Bones of a Dead God
by Sol Winterfang71
Summary: I was born from two different clans from two different countries, inheriting their bloodlines. Left with only a single mother to care for me and cursed as a Branch House Hyuuga, I will do whatever it takes to prove my clansmen wrong. Fighting is not the answer for everything and one's destiny is never set in stone. I will rise from my enslavement and unite the two Houses for good.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bones of a Dead God

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One

"...It's almost time..." He whispered to himself while glancing up at the sky. Lightly tanned skin that was still a bit paler than average, ivory hair the color of freshly fallen snow, two small red dots set above his eye brows, pupil-less white eyes; Standing at 5'11" at seventeen years of age, he was one of the few people to ever exist in the world with two bloodlines. Most never survived their own birth and those that did suffered crippling illnesses or disabilities that keep them from being a ninja. He didn't, though. His ivory hair was spiky and somewhat shaggy, kept slicked back and pulled into a low pony-tail that reached down to his waist, his ragged bangs hanging on either side of his face and reaching down to the middle of his chest. He was born of two clans from two completely different countries. He was born of the Hyuuga clan of Fire Country and the Kaguya clan of Water Country. His build was lean and athletically muscular, one geared mostly for speed and flexibility.

"Naruto-kun! Where are you, sochi?" His mother called out as she stood on the walkway running along the perimeter of their home; Hyuuga Himawari. She was a beautiful woman of thirty-seven years with long glossy black hair and the trademark white eyes of the Hyuuga clan, her skin a shade of soft white cream and standing at 5'7" with traditional pale blue yukata covering her body, a light grey sash wrapped around her waist with the baggy sleeves hiding her arms. He never knew his father, but it was pointless to worry about; he was dead now. "Hurry up! You're going to be late for the team assignments!"

"Best be going..." Naruto mumbled quietly as he stood up and dusted himself off. Like usual, he was clad in a pair of black hakama pants with white cloth wrappings binding the leggings from his knees to his ankles while a white sash was wrapped around his waist with one end hanging down to his knees in the front, a baggy black long-sleeve robe-like top covering his torso with the sleeves' broad white-ringed cuffs hanging several inches past his finger tips, and simple black closed-toe knee-high shinobi boots on his feet. His neck and face was covered in white cloth wrappings in the form of a make-shift face mask, a black choker set around his throat over the wrappings with a pair of thin hexagonal blood red crystals the size of his pinky finger hanging from it on either side of a simple white rectangular pendant made from white bone with the kanji for 'Pure' carved into it and painted red. Stepping into sight from his spot in the garden, Naruto made his way towards his mother. "I'm coming, mother."

"Ah, there you are, sochi. I was getting worried." Himawari sighed while holding a hand to her chest before giving him a warm smile. "Today's the big day, huh? Who do you think you'll be teamed up with?"

"I do not know." He answered softly while entering their home within the Hyuuga compound. While his mother was an unbranded member of the Hyuuga Main House, Naruto, however, was not. Staining the pale skin of his forehead and left uncovered for all to see, of his own choice, was the Hyuuga clan's Caged Bird seal. He had been shocked to hear that many members of the Main House were displeased by the decision, not because he was allowed to stay in the clan, but because he was branded. Many of them felt he would flourish better as a Main House member, having grown tired of their clan's old traditional ways, but unable to convince the clan's leaders to change their traditions. Gathering his two weapon pouches and putting them behind either hip, Naruto collected his Konoha hitai-ate and tied it around his waist over his sash with the strip of black cloth it was attached to. Before he could leave, his mother stopped him and gave him a once over, a soft and sorrowful sigh escaping her as she brushed her finger against the pendant on Naruto's neck; it had been something his father had made for their child after finding out she was pregnant. A week before he was killed by Kiri hunter-nin. "Mother? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, sochi." Himawari answered softly and a bit hesitantly before giving him another warm smile. Kissing his forehead with a motherly embrace, she finally let him leave, watching as her son left for the Academy. Wrapping her arms around her middle, Himawari smiled sadly as a single tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek. "Just like your father..."

Unaware of his mother's emotional pain, Naruto reached the Academy within minutes of leaving the Hyuuga clan compound and calmly made his way to the room he had been in for the past few years. Entering the room and making his way to the same seat he had been in since his first day attending the Academy, a spot at the top row beside the window, Naruto locked gazes with Hyuuga Hinata as he passed by her and offered her one of his rare faint smiles, a small smile of kindness being returned from the Main House heiress. Despite the feud between the two Houses, Naruto remained neutral, choosing to judge those based on their actions and not on their supposed 'Destiny'.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" Someone inquired from behind him, distracting him from watching the birds flutter about in the branches of a tree just outside. Glancing over at the source, he was greeted with the sight of one of the top kunoichi in their class; Haruno Sakura, seventeen years old.

She stood at about 5'4" with shoulder-length cherry blossom pink hair, light colored skin, and bright emerald green eyes. As she often was, Sakura wore a pair of black skin-tight capri pants with cargo pockets on the front of her legs, a dark red midriff-baring top that hugged her upper body like a second skin with both sleeves stopping halfway down her forearms while a diamond-shaped cut-out decorated the center of her top's chest to reveal some cleavage from her C-cup bust while a white ring adorned both the front and back of her top, a medical supply bag set behind her waist with a weapon pouch on either side of it, a dark red sash wrapped around her waist with one end hanging down to her knees in the front, white cloth wrapped tightly around her wrists and forearms, black gloves on her hands, simple black kunoichi sandals on her feet, and her Konoha hitai-ate was tied up in her hair like a hair band on a strip of dark red cloth.

"Go ahead." Naruto answered softly while looking back out the window, watching as the birds flitted and floated from branch to branch, chirping and cinging. They were free, something he wished for. He wanted to be free, unhindered by petty traditions and inhumane seals. A small, inaudible sigh slipped from him as he closed his eyes and redirected his train of thought to something less depressing. Throughout his time in the Academy, he had often been called a 'genius', but he often dismissed such claims. All of his skill was not something he had been 'born' with, despite how natural the Juuken Ryuu came to him, but something he had worked for. Because his Shikotsu Makyu bloodline granted him a meager healing ability for his flesh and bones as strong as steel, he had been able to train harder than most others in his generation. His mother had even been teaching him the healing arts in his spare time.

_"In order for someone to know how to kill, one must first know how to heal."_ Those had been his mother's words when she first started teaching him the healing arts around the same time he started the Academy. He had taken to them far easier than his mother had anticipated, advancing in his lessons and training far quicker than normal. In ten years, Naruto had reached a point in his training that he was on par with many of the skilled shinobi doctors in Konoha's hospitals. That was when he realized that he had spent almost every waking moment of his life since his fourth birthday training in some way, having been divided in three main subjects. One was the Byakugan and Juuken style, the second was the medical arts, and the third was his Shikotsu Makyu bloodline. After learning how to activate his Corpse Bone Pathway abilities, he had taken his time in mastering the basics before learning and mastering the techniques passed down to him from his late father. Once he had those down, he had progressed into the experimental stage, seeking new ways of utilizing his bones in combat.

Without even really trying, he had soon found himself tied with Uchiha Sasuke for Rookie of the Year by the time the genin exams came around, which had been three days ago. It was actually a bit irritating for him since it had garnered the sole Uchiha's jealous anger. He just hoped it didn't come back around to bite him.

"That's a beautiful necklace. Where'd you get it?" Sakura suddenly inquired from beside him, keeping her voice down so as not to draw attention from others. Gently fingering the pendant, Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"It was made by my father when he found out my mother was pregnant with me. He was killed while out on a mission not long after." He answered softly, his sad tone and his answer making Sakura a bit worried that she might have upset him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Sakura trailed off as Naruto held his hand up slightly.

"It's alright. You didn't know." Naruto reassured kindly before nodding his head towards the front of the class. "Umino-sensei is about to begin listing the teams in a minute."

As he gave a brief speech before starting to call out the assigned teams, Naruto hoped that he wasn't placed on a team with either Uchiha Sasuke, who was arrogant and would undoubtedly cause problems all the time, or Inuzuka Kiba, who was simply too loud and obnoxious for his tastes. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky...

"Team 7; Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto audibly groaned at the mention of Sasuke, grimacing slightly as he looked out the window while propping his cheek on his fist. He had feeling that old Uchiha vs. Hyuuga grudge will be playing a part in the team's dynamics. Sakura grinned a bit awkwardly.

"Hey, at least you're not stuck with Kiba like poor Hinata..." The pinkette offered, making Naruto roll his eyes slightly. He actually felt a bit sorry for the gentle heiress, having to put up with such a loud and cocky person as the Inuzuka heir. As the class was dismissed for lunch, Naruto stood up and started walking away before sighing and pausing, glancing back at Sakura over his shoulder.

"I'm going out for some sushi. You're welcome to join." Naruto offered before starting to walk away again. A little caught off guard by the offer, it took a moment before it finally registered in her head, making Sakura suddenly jump to her feet as Naruto passed through the doors leading out of the class room.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" She called out while chasing after him...

xXx

"So, you actually have two bloodlines? That's amazing! The chances of that are greater than one in a million!" Sakura exclaimed with excitement, something Naruto found refreshing. It wasn't often he socialized with anyone outside of the Hyuuga clan and even then, not many showed much positive enthusiasm about his rare advanced genetics. "You must be pretty strong, then. Glad I'm on your team."

"It's not that great..." Naruto mumbled humbly, blushing a little at the praise. He wasn't used to being complimented so much. Especially by the opposite sex; his mother didn't count. "Besides, I'm still learning when it comes to my other bloodline, the Shikotsu Makyu. I don't have anyone to help teach me, so I have to teach myself how to use it and create techniques for it."

"But still...Having two bloodlines gives you such a huge advantage over all kinds of people!" Sakura argued with a grin, no matter how obvious of a point it was. Naruto merely kept his gaze locked on the table between them and ate another one of his sushi rolls, blushing a bit more than he was earlier. "I'm actually kind of jealous. I mean, here I am, just a regular civilian-born kunoichi on a team with members of Konoha's two most talented and respected clans."

"The Hyuuga clan isn't as great as they seem..." Naruto muttered quietly under his breath as he ate another of his sushi rolls, thankful that Sakura didn't hear him. "Seeing as we're going to be on the same team from now on, what are your strengths and what are your weaknesses?"

"W-Well...I've always had a knack for spotting genjutsu and I'm pretty smart. I'm not all that good in taijutsu, though, and the only ninjutsu techniques I know are the ones taught in the Academy." Sakura admitted with a sheepish grin, blushing slightly out of embarrassment. Nodding once, Naruto finished off the last of his meal. "Pathetic, huh?"

"No. My worst skill is now something I'm pretty good with; genjutsu." Naruto remarked, surprising Sakura a little. "While I still can not create them, I can detect them quite easily now and release them before someone can entrap me in one. Also, it took me a long time to get used to using the Byakugan when I was younger, but now it comes as easily to me as breathing. All it takes is dedication and hard work and there will be virtually nothing you can't achieve."

"...You're pretty optimistic for a Hyuuga, aren't you?" Sakura teased slightly, making Naruto scoff quietly, but he still smiled faintly. Glancing up at a nearby clock, Sakura frowned slightly; she had just started to really enjoy herself, too. "We should be heading back soon. Lunch break is almost over."

Sighing, Naruto nodded and followed after her once he had paid for the food. As they walked, Naruto found his eyes slowly wondering over Sakura's form as she walked a few paces ahead of him. He had to admit, her choice in pants really flattered her rear and legs...Blushing quite a bit at that thought, Naruto forcefully tore his gaze away from her backside. Even after all of these years of learning how to remain in control of himself, he was still behaving like a hormonal teenager. A small part of his mind in the back made the snide comment that he was a hormonal teenager. Just barely calming down and ridding himself of his blush when Sakura glanced at him over her shoulder, Naruto noticed that she seemed a bit nervous about something and that she was walking a little slower so that they were walking side by side for the most part. That was when the pink haired kunoichi decided to throw him for a loop with a single question as they neared the Academy...

"Hey, Naruto? Would you...like to go get something to eat later today? And maybe do a little training together?" Sakura suddenly asked nervously with a deep blush, her voice soft and hesitant as she kept her gaze on the ground. Naruto blushed slightly and stumbled over his own feet for a moment, caught off guard by the inquiry. "I mean...if you don't want to, that's okay..."

"I-I, uh...Sure." He stammered out, not really knowing how to react and blushing even worse than before as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away for a brief moment. Looking back at Sakura just as she looked up at him, he couldn't help noticing just how happy she looked, her face split by a smile of relief and excitement. From further ahead on the Academy grounds, Yamanaka Ino had been watching the encounter between them from behind a tree.

"Oh, my god! She actually asked him!" Ino gasped in surprise, having known of her childhood friend's crush on the white haired Hyuuga for some time. Then again, between Naruto and Sasuke, the two had been tied in popularity amongst the girls of their generation, but Naruto was the only one between them that could ward off any fan girls without incident. They still had yet to get over that unnerving stare of his...

Yamanaka Ino, seventeen, stood just a bit taller than Sakura at 5'5" with long platinum blonde hair kept in a low pony-tail that trailed down to just past her rear while her bangs fell in front of her right eye, both being a bright blue. Like always, she was dressed in a pair of black capri cargo pants that ended just past her knees and held up with a simple black leather belt, a dark purple and black camouflage skin-tight sleeveless bodysuit covering her body, black elbow-length fingerless gloves on her hands and forearms, dark purple and black camouflage painted bracers strapped to her forearms, black closed-heel and open-toed kunoichi sandals on her feet, and her Konoha hitai-ate tied around her neck on a strip of black cloth.

"..." Ino waited as Sakura, blushing and smiling shyly, walked closer to her hiding place. Once she was in range, Ino quickly reached out and grabbed her best friend, covering her mouth to keep her from screaming or anything. Seeing who it was that had grabbed her, Sakura forcibly removed Ino's hand from her mouth and huffed, tucking her bangs behind her ear. "I can't believe you actually asked him out! What'd he say? What's he like? Come on, tell me already!"

"If you'll shut up for a minute, I _will_." Sakura hissed with mock annoyance. Giddy and grinning, Ino stopped talking, waiting expectantly and impatiently to hear what happened. Thinking back on everything, Sakura couldn't help smiling fondly and blushing a little. "He's really nice. A little slow warming up to people, but he's sweet. I asked him if he wanted to get something to eat later today and he said yes..."

"Oh! I'm so happy for you!" Ino cried over-excitedly as she hugged her friend, getting an eye roll and a grin from Sakura. Ino always had been bubbly and easily excitable...

xXx

Two hours. _AFTER_ the last of the other genin teams had left with their team instructor. That's how long they had to wait for their sensei to arrive. Now, they were on the roof of the Academy where a few small trees had been planted among a few small bushes and plants for aesthetic purposes mostly, a handful of benches having been scattered around the area as well. What made their first impressions of their sensei even worse was the fact he had told them only his name. Naruto just knew this was a disaster waiting to happen...

"Alright, now it's your turn, starting from the right." Kakashi instructed while pointing to Naruto, who internally groaned in irritation.

"My name is Hyuuga Naruto. My likes include sushi, reading, and quiet places. I dislike unnecessary violence, being lied to, and being looked down on by others." Naruto began, his hands hidden within the baggy sleeves of his top. "My hobbies include meditating in my mother's garden and experimenting with my bloodlines. As for my dream...I wish to one day reunite the Main and Branch House families of the Hyuuga clan."

"Ah, interesting dream you have there, Naruto." Kakashi complimented with an eye smile before pointing to Sasuke. "You're turn, Sunshine."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a great many things, but I like very few." Sasuke began coldly and quietly, staring off into the distance directly ahead of him. "And...I don't want to use the word 'Dream', but...I have an ambition. The ressureciton of the Uchiha clan and...to kill a certain man."

"Ok. And lastly, the girl..." The one-eyed jounin stated non-chalantly.

"My name's Haruno Sakura and I like my friends and sweet foods. The things I dislike the most are bullies and perverts." The pinkette started listing cheerfully. "As for hobbies, I like spending time with my best friend Ino and trying new things. My dream for the future is to become as strong as Senju Tsunade and surpass her in the medical arts."

Ah, setting the bar high for yourself, I see. Very admirable." Kakashi praised with another eye smile, making Sakura blush and smile a bit shyly. As the silver haired jounin proceeded to explain that they'll be taking a _second_ test to solidfy their placement as true genin of Konoha, Naruto found himself thinking of what Sakura had asked him earlier. He didn't know whether it was a date or just something she wanted to do as friends/team mates. He'll have to consult his mother about it later; he had virtually no experience with girls of any sort. As they were dismissed, Kakashi called out to Naruto to stop him, wanting to talk to him in private for a moment. "Earlier, during your introduction, you said 'bloodlines', as in more than one. Do you mind explaining?"

"I would have thought you would know that information already, Hatake-sensei. Did you not read my file prior to coming to meet us?" Naruto inquired, easily catching onto the signs of embarrassed nervousness in Kakashi's body language; obviously, he hadn't. Sighing, Naruto continued, answering the man's question. "I was born of two different clans, the Hyuuga clan of Fire Country and the Kaguya clan of Water Country. I was born with the bloodline abilities of both clans, an extremely rare occurence that has been documented to happen only once every ten or more generations. While you may know of the Byakugan and its abilities, my other bloodline is called the Shikotsu Makyu, which lets me-"

"Manipulate your bones, letting you create weapons out of them and augment your body with them." Kakashi finished for him. "I've encountered a few Kaguya in the past when I was about your age. They were quite formidable opponents, I must admit. I'm surprised to hear that you are of their blood _and_ Hyuuga blood. Those two bloodlines put together can become potentially devastating to your opponents at various ranges once you've mastered them."

"Yes, they could..." Naruto mumbled softly, honestly a little tired of people always thinking so highly of him all the time. Yes, his advanced blood was quite powerful, but he was only just starting out in his career as a shinobi. Having two potentially powerful bloodlines didn't instantly make him a powerful ninja. He just wished people would understand that and leave him alone about it. "I apologize, Hatake-sensei, but you'll have to excuse me. I have plans for this evening and I must prepare for them. Good day, Hatake-sensei."

"Well, alright then, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow at Training Field 13..." Kakashi replied with a slight sigh, having actually wanted to learn more about how the two different bloodlines cooperated in battle so as to figure out how to properly train the genin. He was further impressed by the genin when he used a basic Konoha Shunshin to disappear from his spot. "Huh...I didn't expect him to know that technique already."

xXx

"My baby boy's growing up so fast...Already going out on his first date." Himawari teased playfully while brushing her son's hair, making Naruto blush slightly out of embarrassment. He would have done it himself, but his mother had insisted on it, giving him no option of contesting her decision. "So, this Sakura girl. What's she like?"

"She's one of the smartest girl's in my class and...admittedly rather beautiful." Naruto answered a bit hesitantly, blushing a little more as his mother continued to brush his hair; no matter what he did, he could never get it straightened out. It was like he was forever cursed with his spiky hair. "I still don't think it's a date. She said she wanted to train for a little bit after we ate."

"And I'm saying otherwise." Himawari remarked knowingly, giving her son a confident smirk. "Besides, I'm your mother and mother always knows best."

"..." Naruto couldn't help rolling his eyes at her statement, only to be thumped on the head with the brush in his mother's hand. "What was that for?"

"Don't roll your eyes at me. It's rude." She scolded, making Naruto huff slightly. Pulling his hair back into a pony-tail once she finished brushing Naruto's hair, Himawari smiled softly and rested her hands on his shoulder before leaning down and gently kissing the top of his head, making the teen grimace slightly, but only to irritate his mother. It only served to get him hit on the head with his own brush again. "Go on, get going. Girls don't like it when their date is late to pick them up."

"It's _not_ a _date_..." Naruto grumbled quietly as he stood up from the chair and made to leave the room, only to turn around and grab his chocker from the dresser, putting it on as he left. Sighing softly while sinking into the chair her son had just been sitting in, Himawari was once again reminded of her deceased lover. The similarities between her son and his father were just too great to be sheer coincidence, especially since neither had ever been given the chance to meet.

"Oh, how I miss you, Taiyoushin-kun..." Himawari sighed softly before thinking of their son and msiling sadly. "If only you could see our son right now. You'd be so proud of him."

With another soft sigh, she stood up and decided to prepare herself something for dinner, pushing aside her thoughts and memories of her lover...

Reaching the address Sakura had given him earlier, Naruto approached the door to her family's apartment and hesitantly raised his hand before knocking. A few moments later, he heard something inside before the door opened to reveal his team mate. Briefly calling into the apartment to her parents that she was heading out, Sakura stepped outside and shut the door behind her, flashing a somewhat shy smile as she nervously tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"Was there anything in particular that you wanted to eat tonight?" Naruto inquired, knowing that if the decision was left up to him, it'd either be sushi or some form of sea food.

"Why don't we just get something to go that we both like?" Sakura suggested as they started walking, oblivious to Sakura's parents poking their heads outside and spying on them for a moment. "That way, we can just eat at the training field and still get a few hours of practice in before it gets dark out."

"Good idea." Naruto responded before they took to the roof tops...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Juuken Ryuu- Gentle Fist Style

Shikotsu Makyu- Dead Bone Pulse _or_ Corpse Bone Pathways

Konoha Shunshin- Leaf Body Flicker

A/N: Well, I guess I'm holding up to my readers' beliefs of me being a 'Pioneer' writer...After reading the recent manga chapters in the battle against Kaguya, I was inspired to write this. I've read several stories in the past where Naruto had the Byakugan through some form or another and others where he had the Shikotsu Makyu bloodline, but never with them both, something I had noticed that Kaguya had. While I'm not certain if she actually used the Shikotsu Makyu bloodline or not, it still proved to be very inspirational for me. Just to clear things up for everyone, Konoha was never attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, so yes, the Yondaime is still alive and the Sandaime has retired. Also, I've decided to make a few other changes to the canon universe of Naruto, changes that will be addressed as they are needed, so don't bother asking questions about any of it.

Anyways, I have plans on how Naruto's two bloodlines will work together and I hope to give you all a proper example of it during the bell test in the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will continue reading it as it is updated. Should you leave a review, please refrain from flaming and insulting me and/or the story. It's rude and simply childish to do. If you don't like the story, just don't read it and don't post a review.

-Winterfang


End file.
